


始作俑者

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 4





	始作俑者

01

张九龄没想到他会败在王九龙的一双脚上。

起初他也只是玩笑，为了那么几分鞋跟的高度在王九龙面前挽回一点面子，抢了王九龙的鞋子穿。全身镜里照出来一前一后的两个人，也把那双没有抢到鞋子穿，直接踩在地板上的那双脚显现出来。

以前和王九龙做的时候王九龙的脚都是搭在张九龄的肩膀上的，张九龄只顾着撞坏王九龙的屁股，并没注意到那蜷缩着的脚趾，白皙里透着的粉红。

没有收拾的刘海搭在额头，斯斯文文的框架眼镜架在鼻梁上。领口翻出来露着脖子的衬衫和记歪了扣子的西装把王九龙的男孩气衬托了出来。

要命的就是那双脚，像透了染上情欲后紧紧蜷缩着的诱人模样。镜子里的人一脸的无辜，只是盯着镜子里的自己在整理着装。

镜子有镜子的好处，能够照出自己心爱人的样子，也能把那些直白不加修饰的从眼神里跑出来的欲望照得清清楚楚。

张九龄盯着王九龙的那双脚看，看着他感受到地面的冰冷蜷缩起来的脚趾。他听见了自己的心跳声，听见了心里的那个声音在指示着他。

你看，那样一双好看的脚，你不喜欢吗？

02

王九龙的眼里有过惊诧，当张九龄捧着他的脚放在心口的时候，他的心都要因为这个动作跳了出来。他的师哥，在来来往往的试衣镜前，就这样捧住了他的脚。

外面的脚步声和说话声屋子里听得清清楚楚，随时都可能有人进来。张九龄没害怕这个，他只是抱着王九龙的脚，轻轻放到嘴边吹气。

“楠楠，地上冷吗？”张九龄没等王九龙的回答，直接覆上去一个吻。

地上当然冷，可是抢了鞋穿的始作俑者不就是站在自己面前的张九龄吗？王九龙噘着嘴，垂着眼睛拿脚对着张九龄心口轻轻踹了踹：“你说呢？”

被踹了的人没有自觉，反而笑着捏了捏通红的脚后跟，愉悦的笑声传到王九龙的耳边。张九龄说：“师哥帮你暖一暖，好不好？”

张九龄没给王九龙时间拒绝。湿润的舌头舔过脚趾，王九龙才觉得有触电的感觉，他的脚已经被张九龄的口腔包围。

身后就是镜子，王九龙只要稍微侧过脸就能够看到镜中的两个人。镜子的存在像是在提醒他们两个人现在正在做着有多色气的事情。

王九龙双手紧紧抓着凳子，看着张九龄把自己的脚趾一根一根含进嘴里。张九龄的舌头灵活又轻巧，直接顺着脚心向下，流连到脚跟覆上了一个轻柔的吻。

“师哥，痒......”

“再忍忍，一会儿就不痒了。”

03

可爱的东西所有人都想要把它视若珍宝，希望得到它也希望看它染上肮脏。王九龙的脚从腰间滑进裤子里去，那一截白嫩没入内裤里，就像是天边的月亮被摘了下来抱在怀中。

张九龄低着嗓子闷哼了一声，抱住了王九龙的腿，摩挲着王九龙的腿根。他骗王九龙，骗他有更暖和的地方可以暖住王九龙的脚；他骗王九龙，骗他有更好的方法能够止住被亲痒了的脚心。

直到王九龙的脚趾夹住张九龄的欲望来回摩擦着，王九龙才明白过来师哥的诡计。他的脸一直红到了后颈，羞耻感让他退缩，可是对上张九龄那双渴求的眼睛，他又最快作了妥协。

他所有羞耻的事情都是和张九龄一起做的，从十几岁开始，年少的心气让气血方刚的两个人错根缠绕，一同度过以后的所有岁月。

如果是师哥想要的，给他就是了。

张九龄的吻落在王九龙的腿上，他因为王九龙脚上的动作额头沁出汗来，身体却是愉悦的。王九龙的脚上还有着他刚刚亲吻留下的口水，裹着柔柔的力道还是不够，不能够让张九龄释放出他的欲望来。

脚被钳制住，张九龄掌心的温度从脚心传到王九龙的心头去。突然的力道让王九龙从情欲中清醒，等他明白了张九龄心中的想法，张九龄已经把粗长的东西顶进了他的两只脚的当中。

白皙透红的脚夹着中间红紫色的东西，王九龙两条腿屈着，身体只能贴在镜子上。

“师哥，回去弄好不好，这里会有人进来。”

“楠楠......”张九龄上下滚动的喉结宣示着他的迫切和不可商量，他的声音都降了下去，撇着嘴看着王九龙，“你疼疼师哥好不好？”

“可是会有人......”

“不会的。”

脚心的痒让王九龙抓不住凳子，也晃着身后的镜子发出细微的声响。王九龙只觉得时间漫长，一分一秒都被拉长，外面的笑声和说话声都像是来自另外的世界，除去张九龄攥着他的脚横冲直撞，王九龙再感觉不到其他。

“师哥......”王九龙能够感觉到张九龄为了他失去了理智，平常只是他的屁股承受着张九龄的冲撞，而现在是他的脚——那双被吹得发凉的脚。

终于流泻出来的欲望让王九龙的脚彻底自由。这是他第一次看着张九龄沉陷欲望，他自己是清醒的，他还能记得张九龄伏在他腿间的喘息。

他的师哥，他的张九龄。

白白净净的脚上全是液体，张九龄的液体。再和张九龄对视的那一刻王九龙脸都红透了半边，只用他那双眼睛委屈地瞪着张九龄。

“都怪你，有纸吗？”

包被翻了个底朝天也只是搜刮出半包纸巾来，张九龄简单地帮王九龙清理了一下，对着重新恢复干净漂亮的脚背上留下一个吻。他这才掏出手机来问了问朋友这里哪里有卫生间。心满意足的张九龄穿上自己的裤子，在王九龙逃去卫生间的前一秒拉住他。

“现在脚暖和了吗，楠楠？”

04

帅气的西装重新穿好，脖子上的扣子也都扣到最上头。唇红齿白的伴郎清清爽爽的，不知道有一天成为新郎会是怎样的耀眼。

王九龙乖乖地坐在张九龄旁边玩着手机，张九龄吃着零食，偶尔想起来也从嘴里省下来点送去王九龙的嘴边。他们的朋友早就习惯了他们的亲密，只是给他们递了两瓶水。

张九龄只接了一瓶，拧开盖子先送到了王九龙嘴边。正在玩手机的王九龙摇了摇头，只顾着看手机的屏幕。

“喝一点再玩吧，楠楠。”张九龄好言相劝，也是想王九龙多喝点水。王九龙今天还没喝水呢。

听到张九龄这样喊自己，王九龙的脸上飞来几片红晕，拿过水瓶来飞快地喝了几大口才把水递回给了张九龄。刚刚在试衣间，张九龄也是这样喊着他哄着他做坏事的。

一瓶水就够了，张九龄没另开一瓶水，直接对着王九龙刚刚喝过的地方喝了一口。朋友结婚，后面还有很多的事情要忙活，张九龄能给朋友省一点就是一点。

“转眼之间，我都要结婚了。”朋友看着他们两人感叹道，“你们呢，有想过将来会是会这么样子的吗？”

“还能什么样，就这样过下去呗。”张九龄看了一眼王九龙，揉了揉他的脑袋笑了笑，“我觉得现在的日子就挺好的。”

偶尔也会想过王九龙成为新郎是什么样子，也想过那双手上的戒指会不会是自己套上去。但想来想去都是没有用处的，谁又能够想到未来是什么样子呢。张九龄从前也不是一个知足的人，但是遇见王九龙之后，他就学会了知足。

不问前程，不后悔过去，心爱的人在身边，不可预知的未来又算什么呢。

张九龄又看到王九龙那双脚，王九龙的鞋子还在自己这里。从试衣间里出来王九龙一直就是光着脚的，而现在王九龙的注意力都在手机上，并没意识地蜷着脚趾抠着地面。

细微的举动又让张九龄想到那双白嫩的脚，这双脚夹过他最亲密的地方，又勾起了张九龄想要亲吻脚背的心思。可惜了，现在还在外面，等晚上回家，他一定不会放过王九龙。

既然水也喝过了，也就有精力在床上好好地叫一叫了。

顺着张九龄的目光朋友才看见王九龙光着的脚，他记得自己是给王九龙拿了鞋子的。

“诶，我难道没给九龙拿鞋子吗？”

从手机中抬起头来的王九龙看了看自己的脚，看了张九龄一眼，撇着嘴把头歪过去和张九龄生气。落地的镜子正好把这一幕照了出来，王九龙看着镜子里的自己和那一双脚，脑海中都是那些让人脸红的画面。

他的脸不自主地红了，王九龙紧接着就听见张九龄的笑声：“你看看你，怎么也不给我兄弟那双鞋子啊。”

始作俑者张九龄，就这么先发制人地洗脱了自己的罪名。

Fin


End file.
